


Twisted Fate

by yeoshinkayai



Category: monstax - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Smut, mafiau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoshinkayai/pseuds/yeoshinkayai
Summary: Who would have ever thought, that one blind date could lead you to this?





	Twisted Fate

Police guards bow their heads in acknowledgement as Minha walked pass them. Her black ankle boots made echos throughout the cleanly furnished hallways of the prison when it came into contact with the cold hard cemented ground. The prisoners snickered and whistled as she quickly swayed by, making the police guards bark back at them to shut their mouths. Minha paid the prisoners no mind. But her heartbeat quickens, her mouth slightly falls agape, she feels as though she might lose her breath. Every step that she would take, took her closer to the level 5 inmate in cell 1006. There was something about the man held captive in cell 1006, the way his face keeps appearing on Minha’s mind, on the tip of her tongue and in her dreams, it was driving her sanity near to the cliff. She just had to know who he was. Minha is dying to know who the hell he is. What part in her life does he take place in. Have they met before? He sparks images of memories that she has no recollection of and yet, they seem all too familiar, like a mixture of bliss and nightmare of dejavu. 

Minha’s black laced up boots came to a sudden halt as she stood outside the hard metal gate of cell 1006. There was no way of getting a glimpse of him, except from the solid door that contained a mini window for police guards to observe the inmate from the outside.  
Minha’s throat felt dry all of a sudden, gulping down the last of the saliva she had left. She placed a rolled up fist to the top of her heart.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Her heart raced as she peeked into the cell door window. It was dark, and the only light that pierced through was from the jail cell window, which consisted of high rated electric bars to keep the inmate from breaking out. Minha’s heart nearly jumps out from her throat as she catches a glimpse of the man in cell 1006. The man she’s been waiting so impatiently to finally meet. There’s so many questions. She has so many questions. He was sitting there in his cell bed, dark and hunched over with his elbows rested on his knees, head kept low and his thick black fringe covering on over his eyes. He was no longer clacked in his over sized black leather trench coat along with his dark button up and black leather pants. The man was now cloth in a prisoner’s uniform, dark and red as dead blood. Minha had passed by prisoners who wore yellow, green or blue, prisoners who were at low risk of causing any harm. White prisoners whom were in a segregation unit, waiting for their specific cases to be heard. Red indicating that the prisoner was a high risk of danger. Last but not least, dark red, meaning that they were the worst of the worst. Not a risk to be taken. He is a danger to the society of Korea, a grave danger to the world.

“Lee Jooheon.” Minha had breathe out his name. The infamous mafia lord, now held in the Korean polices’ hands. As if the mafia lord had heard her, Jooheon shifts his feet, but still remaining in his same position, not paying her even the slightest of acknowledgement. There were shackles on both his feet, chained to the cell walls. Minha lets out a breath of air as she reaches into the pocket of her jeans with slightly shaky hands and pulls out the cell key that she had sneakily took from Wonho. Time and time again, she would break his trust. Lord she prays that he never finds out about this because he sure as hell will be pissed at her for the rest of her miserable unforgetting life. But this was a one time deal. Wonho would never let her get this close to Jooheon. Even with Wonho by her side he would never allow it even if it costed Wonho his life. But she had to do it. She let curiosity get the best of her. She had to know. Just who the hell is Lee Jooheon. 

With a click from the door, Minha pulls the lever and pushes the heavy door open with a slight grunt. She is welcomed with an intense gaze from cold eyes that pierce through her body like a thousand blades. Jooheon places both his hands on his bed as he leans back against his tiny cell bed shooting Minha a questionable look. The scowl never leaving his face.

“Look who came to pay me a visit. Twice, if I must say.” He had the most sinister smile Minha had ever witnessed. Just what kind of a human being is he? “The captain wouldn’t be all too delighted if he knew that his precious fiancé was in the same cell as the notorious mafia king. Alone.” He was right, Wonho would be furious at all the guards who had let her pass by them and secondly he would scold her to no end. Maybe not even talk to her for a couple of days.

“Who are you?” Why does he keep appearing in her dreams? In her mind? In the images and fragments of her memories? 

A chuckle escapes Jooheon’s mouth as if Minha had just asked him the funniest question of the century, there was a hint of cockiness in his laughter that made her want to kick him in the guts. 

“You already know who I am. Why else would you step foot in this shit hole?”

Minha feels a gravitational pull that keeps making her want to move and be closer to the the blood thirsty killer. She swears on her life that she has never met of seen him before in her life. Aside from this being the second time she’s ever seen Jooheon and the first to have spoken to him.

Minha shakes her head to clear her thoughts a bit. “I have never met you in my life, and yet you-“

A fuzzy imagery of the most wanted mafia lord lays on a king sized bed. His upper half completely nude as the blue and grayish fabric covers what’s beyond his chiseled v lines. He had an arm thrown over his eyes to shield the sun that was peeking through the thickly dark curtains. A woman in only an over sized thin white button up tip toed her way to him as she slowly crawled on the bed and on top of him like a sly vixen.   
“Mm.” He let out a tiny grunt as the hand that previously was covering his eyes are now wrapped around her waist. “Good morning my queen.” His voice soft and smooth, his eyes were barely open, but they were full of adoration and care. The girl he called his queen, ran her fingers through his thick dark messy locks and she greets him with a smile. Minha can feel the fluffy ness of his hair going through every individual finger of hers, like it was her...

“You keep appearing in my dreams.” That came out in a loud desperate whisper. Were they even dreams though? They felt more like flashes of particles of her memories coming back together. Minha was hit with a sudden sadness as the vision disappears and she gains back her consciousness. Her heart aches with a longing feeling every time she sees him in her mini ‘flashback’ episodes. Her eyes trying damn hard to fight the warm tears that are forming. With eyes closed and her fists clenched as she brings them to her chest, hoping to minimize the growing pain within her heart, Minha let’s out staggering breaths of air to try and calm her heart. It was a lonely painful feeling. She hated feeling this way when she would see Jooheon in either in her visions or in her dreams. It hurts, it hurts so bad. 

Minha’s eyes only snapped open again when the sound of the chains that bound Jooheon where he sat made noise. With a loud sigh he had pushed himself up off the bed and made his way over to 

“You shouldn’t be having dreams about me.” That devilish smirk again. They know each other, don’t they? Jooheon’s toying with her, isn’t he? “What would the captain say?” 

Why does it matter what Wonho would say anyways, why does it matter what anybody says. Minha ended up being here in the first place because everyone failed to answer her questions, which had led to Jooheon himself. She should be running out of that cell right now as he comes closer towards, but her body stays in place, legs going against her mind. Her mind saying run, but her body screams stay.   
Why won’t he just bloody answer her?   
“Who the hell are you?!”

Thank goodness to the chains that binds him. Jooheon was only inches away from her now as he cocked his head slightly to the side observing her in a fascinated manner. It hurts to just stare at the intensity of his eyes, longing yet so dark and mysterious. So familiar, yet so different. 

“I’m only going to tell you once, so listen carefully.” 

Minha could see that same sinister smile slowly spreading across his face once again as he whispers only loud enough for the both of them to hear. 

“It was me. I did it. I was the one who took your precious memories away...”


End file.
